ABSTRACT ? CORE A The Administrative Core (Core A) provides administrative, fiscal, biorepository, database and analystic oversight for the entire Program, including the three Projects and Scientific Cores B and C. The Administrative Core promotes interactions among individual research projects and Cores to enhance the effectiveness of the Program. The Core securely maintains the program clinical database and centralized biorepository for human clinical samples from clinical studies of the program and those samples and data received from partnerships with NIH networks and industry. Core A provides the necessary biostatistical support for each individual project/core and, very importantly serves for analyses of data from model systems and human clinical studies across projects, so that integration and synergistic concepts can rapidly advance goals of the program. Thus, the biostatistics portion of Core A performs statistical analyses, including standard comparison methods, modeling support of biomarker studies, transcriptomic and mitochondrial haplogroup anaylses, and aids Project Leaders in interpreting, integrating, and sharing data and results from the analyses.The Core coordinates Program-wide meetings and exchange of information as well as manages reviews of the Program by Internal and External Advisory Boards and coordinates and promotes the interactions between the Program and Industry, Biotech and Pharma partners.